


Unreeliztic.4

by aloistraancy



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: It's Dumb, its my own rants in the form of a story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-11 22:02:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7072243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aloistraancy/pseuds/aloistraancy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I found a story I wrote a few nights ago. I wrote it late at night with the help of NyQuil. The title is what it was saved as in my files.</p><p>It's an au where the main characters are watching black butler.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unreeliztic.4

**Author's Note:**

> Don't take this seriously at all. It's unedited garbage. But funny to me now

Ciel was holding a dvd. None of the other men had seen it before. The cover said ‘Kuroshitsuji ||’, and the picture was a white glove with some blood on it, the rest was black space. 

“The hell is that man.” Sebastian asked. 

“Yeah what the fuck shit movie did you bring today.” Alois added. Charmingly. 

Ciel walked to the dvd box, where you put in dvd’s in order to watch movies. A new type of vcr. “Shut up it's good.”

Claude talked, “So you've seen it before.”

“No…”

“Well then HOW is it ANY GOOD.” Alois half yelled. 

“Just watch it dumbasses.” Ciel put it in. And turned on the tv. Should've done that sooner. He took a seat on the between the taller men in the couch. Alois already claimed the recliner. “Yall’ll regret it once it you like it.” 

The commercials started first. Making Seb and Alois to both go “HA.” The commercials went on for like 30 more minutes. At least that's how it felt. It still gave Seb and Alois time to keep teasing Ciel. And Claude at the edge, feeling awkward because he's incapable of being funny like they are. 

The movie began and everyone went silent. It already started out scary.

A boy was in the middle of nowhere, talking to some demon. Then the demon did something to his eye…ew. It relaxed a LOT when they showed his home life with his servants. 

But, almost on purpose, when they all forgot about the beginning, the story panned to another boy. He was in bed with an older man, it got to a high, disgusted tension. Then they did the same thing and showed his home life… Not as relaxed as the other one’s. 

As the movie progressed, the men became seriously involved. No one said a word in case they miss something good. 

Until a certain scene came up. A certain scene that provoked Alois enough to speak up. 

“What the fuck.”

“What's the problem.” Claude said. Eyes still glued to the screen. 

Alois huffed, “That's so stupid. That's not how you put on stockings.” 

This got Ciel's attention. Because the scene that got a verbal reaction out of Alois, was the one where the second boy slid a stocking effortlessly up his leg. 

“Oh do tell.” Ciel teased. 

Alois took it as an invitation to say his opinion. “First of all, it doesn't matter who you are. Those shits always get stuck somewhere on your leg, it's not a sock.”

Claude interjected, “Well his legs looked smooth and shaved.”

“AS I SAID, it doesn't MATTER who you ARE.” Alois yelled… Again. But he continued his reasonings calmly, “Second of all, you can't just snap it on your thigh like that. It always rolls down, you NEED a garter.”

Sebastian shushed Alois. 

“I'm almost done.” 

Sebastian groaned. 

“Pulling your stocking forcefully up your leg causes it to rip.” Alois ended quickly. “That's all.”

The rest of the movie went on silently. It ended with most of the characters dying. And a sad speech that made Alois cry. So he sat sniffling while the others talked about the ending. 

Sebastian began, “That was kind of a lazy ending.”

Claude agreed. 

Reluctantly Ciel agreed as well. “I don't know why the whole thing was so good and the ending was rushed.” 

Claude spoke, “Maybe they ran out of money.”

“True.” Sebastian nodded his head. 

Ciel crossed his arms and pouted, the move was almost perfect. Stupid ending. 

Alois put his two cents in, “I stopped liking it since the stockings.”

Ciel threw a couch pillow on him, “You're still crying though.”

“Well it was sad.” 

Sebastian suggested watching a comedy to lighten the mood. 

So they watched old kids movies until falling asleep where they sat.


End file.
